Patrullaje nocturno
by ILSly
Summary: One shot, subido de tono. es la ultima noche de guardia, y Draco pierde la paciencia al ver que Hermione llega tarde...otra vez...


**Autora: LDM**

**Nombre del fic: Patrullaje nocturno****, oneshot, hot, mucho, ya lo advertí. Que lo disfruten.**

**Pareja principal: Draco. M. Hermione. G.**

**Todo lo que no reconozcan es m****ío, mío, mío, mi precioso…gollum… ah no, me equivoque. Aja y lo que si reconozcan, pues es obviamente de Rowling, domo arigato. **

Patrullaje Nocturno one shot

la odio, la odio, lao odio- murmuraba un muchacho en la soledad del vestíbulo de Hogwarts, era domingo, y era de noche.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien que aparentaba ser tan perfecta a los ojos de los demás fuera para él un enorme y gigantesco dolor de trasero? ¿Es que él era el único ser en ese colegio lleno de idotas que era capaz de ver los defectos de ella? Porque sin duda era capaz, es más estaba sumando a su larga lista titulada, "motivos interminables por los que odio a Hermione Granger", el hecho de que la muy desgraciada era una impuntual incorregible. Siempre, repito, siempre llegaba tarde a los odiosos días en que por ley debían verse y soportarse por unados oy dostres horas, porque era manifiesto por adelantado que AMBOS se repudiaban mutuamente.

A él, el solo hecho de su alumbramiento, y existencia le enfermaban hasta niveles insospechados de si mismo. A ella, le repudiaba todo lo que llevara Draco Malfoy, asociado a su ser, todo desde su casa hasta la punta de sus zapatos y la última hebra de cabello rubio era detestado por esa chica, y éel lo sabía, y para ser sinceros, hacía todo lo posible porque esa repulsión mutua aumentara, todo para que ellos estuvieran cada vez más distantes, y se odiaran hasta que fuera inanguantableinaguantable el sentimiento, y se repelieran no mas verse, como imanes opuestos. Era capaz de hacer de todo, molestarla con cada arma que estuviera a su disposición, humillarla sin el menor escrúpulo hasta arrancarle la última y detestable gota de orgullo, que invadía ese pequeño cuerpo Gryffindor, su odio era tal, su repulsión era tal, que incluso podía llegar a decirse que la detestaba más que a Potter o a los Weasley. Y bueno no se estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pues últimamente parecía que sus otros enemigos no existían, no, solo estaba ella, y cualquier inepto que tuviera dos dedos de frente lo sabría.

Pero todo este odio creciente dentro del pecho de Draco Malfoy por Hermione Granger, tenía una buena razón, oh si, claro que si, pues de que otra manera reaccionaría él, si de repente se viera obligado a compartir más tiempo de lo normal con una sabelotodo mojigata e insufrible, que había odiado desde la primera vez que la vio.

Patrullajes, esa sola palabra le enfermaba, pues la asociaba a las noches que desde hace casi un año entero compartía con ella, y no porque quisiera, o por que fuera divertido, en cualquier expresión de la palabra., o por que fuera provechoso de alguna forma para él, no, debían asistir a sus dichosas patrullas, pues si no, quedarían, en el mejor de los casos, recluidos en un castigo, que por cierto no era nada bueno para el historial académico impecable de cualquiera de los dos, y en el peor de los casos, reprobarían alguna materia, o en peor, peor de los casos el año. Ya… que, eran prefectos, y era un deber vinculante e irrevocable el cuidar por el bienestar (que le traía sin cuidado) de los imbéciles que dormían en el castillo.

…un año, una noche a la semana, ¿Cuántas horas se la había pasado en contra de su voluntad (porque era contra su voluntad ¿no?) con la mojigata Granger? A ver…si un año tenía doce meses, y cada mes cuatro semanas, serían cuarenta y ocho semanas, oseaósea, un día de cada semana, son cuarenta y ocho días, dostres horas al día…¡¡¡Merlín, se había pasado casi 96144 horas con la mojigata!!!

Era demasiado para su salud mental, pero gracias al mismo Merlín, el suplicio acabaría pronto, estaban a finales de ese curso, y nlo la vería más hasta el año entrante, eso serían muchas horas menos en su cuenta. Oh gracias al cielo por las vacaciones. Curiosamente se pregunto si en alguna retorcida parte de si mismo que el conocía muy bien, extrañaría a Hermione, pero no, por supuesto que no, era un alivio tras el cual habría apostado todo su oro.

No, no la extrañaría, pues el hecho que se hubiera acostumbrado a la presencia nocturna de la chica, eso no quería decir que echara de menos por un mes, el insultarla, el ver su cara roja por la ira, el disfrutar de sus puños apretados tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo, lo excitante que era verla temblar de rabia bajo el efecto poderoso de sus palabras… porque si había algo que él si podía hacer, era desquiciarla con sus palabras llenas del más puro sarcasmo, es mas "adoraba" practicar sus frases acidas con ella, o mejor dicho, pasaba casi toda su semana ideando como insultarla esos días en la noche, casi podría decirse que el planificaba su sarcasmo solo para ella.

Y cínicamente al mismo tiempo le daba un lugar especial, podría llamarse, pues nadie en todo el colegio disfrutaba de la máxima expresión de sus palabras, ni le eran dirigidos tantos pensamientos, así estos fueran de odio.

¿Extrañaría eso? Bueno, tal vez si, si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, debería entonces aceptar, que para él era relajante y hasta excitante y/o apasionante el discutir con una persona que siempre estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, más aun si era una chica, porque ella "es" una chica, que era la única en el colegio, y tal vez en el país o en el planeta, que era capaz de devolverle sus frases acidas y su sarcasmo declarado, con la misma apasionante intensidad… esto le llevo a su cerebro a pensar en algo un poco mas…¿como sería la palabra suave?...ah si…sexual, pregunta preocupante Draco Malfoy, mucho, pues si así eran discutiendo ¿Como serían haciendo otras "cosas"? perturbador…

Miro su reloj, por Merlín ya llevaba más de cuarenta media minutoshora allí parado como imbecil esperando por ella, y lo por del caso, PENSANDO en ella, era una verdadera lastima que no se pudiera hacer un Patronus a base de puro odio, o repudio, porque sino…, el fuera un experto, ¿pero que hacia el pensando en un Patronus? No hombre, un Crucio, eso, el viejo y efectivo Crucio, si eso, impregnaría su repulsión y su rencor acumulado, en cada particulapartícula del cuerpo de su victima, ¿Y quien sería su victima? Bueh… eso estaba claro…

Oh por Merlín de nuevo, (al pobre le deben picar los oídos) era una especie de adicción y/o enfermedad lo que tenía. Agudizo sus oídos, ¡y hasta que decidió hacer aparición! Sus pasos se oían apresurados por los pasillos superiores, venía corriendo. Y rápido para ser ella, la percibió y sintió antes de verla bajar por las escaleras de mármol.

Hermione casi bajo volando los últimos cinco escalones, y patino al llegar frente a él, resbalando por poco. Apoyo sus manos en la parte baja de sus propios muslos, visibles de apoco, por la tela de los jeans desgastados que ella llevaba, rotos en ciertas partes de sus piernas…Hermione trataba de recuperar el aliento, con la cabeza baja, apoyada aun en sí misma, el sudor perlaba su piel, resbalando por su cuello y sus hombros, siguiendo un camino erótico a través de sus pechos que se medio asomaban en el escote de su franela deportiva. El color blanco de esta no ayudaba a la situación, pues se empezaba a pegar y transparentar al torso agitado de la chica. Que subía y bajaba con su respiración. Sin darse cuenta, Draco había detallado a fondo TODO el físico de Hermione, pues, nuevamente debía admitir que ella llevaba lo suyo.

Los minutos o segundos que Hermione recupero el control sobre su propio cuerpo, Draco agito su propio respirar, exhalando un halo de vapor, al contener un gemido o suspiro, provocado por la repentina y sorprendente agitación en su entrepierna.

Su plan inicial era insultarla hasta más no poder por su retraso, gritarle si era posible hasta quedar afónico, ¿Cómo es que era posible que siendo como era la ultima noche de patrullaje del año, y ella la remate llegando tarde? ¿Acaso ella no era la perfecta prefecta? Pos no. Pero todo lo anteriormente nombrado fue inmediatamente borrado de la mente de Draco, al seguir el recorrido de la gota de sudor ursupadora, por el cuello y pecho de ella. Al notar cada elevamiento compulsivo de ese mismo pecho, ahora mucho mas grande que en años anteriores, por una respiración acelerada que incitaba en su ya retorcida mente, a muchas otras cosas mas.

Hermione levanto por fin, después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, su torso, para quedar sorpresivamente frente a él, separados por escasos centímetros, Hermione con o sin intención, ya no estaba muy seguro, rozo sus cuerpos en su levantamiento. Causando un choque eléctrico al instante, para ella de repulsión, para el de excitación. La chica dio una imperceptible paso hacía atrás para marcar distancia, aunque sin mucha intención aparentemente.

Aun sudaba, había bajado más de diez pisos corriendo saltado varios escalones, burlado a Peeves un par de veces, y hasta esquivado a Filch en el quinto piso. Draco cada vez respiraba con más dificultad, cada vez respiraba menos.

Ella lo miraba a la cara, denotando un poco de sorpresa ante la mirada inusualmente profunda que él debía de mostrar en "esa" situación, dejo su mirada vagar nuevamente, sintiendo el palpitar en su miembro ser más insistente, llamando a gritos ser atendido pronto. El se sabía controlar, sin dejar ningún rastro "visible" de su estado. Reacciono a duras penas, obligando a su cerebro coordinar a su cuerpo para obedecer sus órdenes.

-¿se puede saber por que carajos tardaste tanto?- le pregunto con voz más ronca, y un tono mucho más murmurado de lo que en realidad quería.

- estaba ocupada- respondió ella por lo mucho, aun sin poder articular bien. Draco casi sentía que era él el que llevaba su cuerpo empapado de sudor, podría jurar sentir como este se iba secando en sus pectorales, dándole sensación de frescura en la piel.

-Ocupada con ¿que? Llevas todo el maldito año ocupada, pues todo el tiempo llegas tarde.- le reprocho Draco

- ese no es tu problema idiota.- allí estaba, la ira contenida, los puños apretados, haciendo un súper esfuerzo por no abalanzarse sobre el…para… pegarle, claro.

Fue allí, en ese instante, en ese pestañeo del universo andante, cuando su maquinalmente rápido cerebro de Slytherin, ideo la manera perfecta de joderle la paciencia a la mojigata, en todo plano posible, ¿Qué era lo que ella más odiaba en el mundo? Pues el, ¿Qué era de lo único en el universo de lo que ella no sabía nada? De sexualidad, en cualquier nivel, así pues ¿Qué era lo que más le podría molestar a ella hasta desquiciarla? Fácil. Que él, precisamente se le acercara "sexualmente". Sonrío. Tal vez el que se le acercara a pegarle no fuera tan desagradable…

-Pues claro que es mi problema sabelotodo, pues si alguien con sangre más pura que la tuya, ha estado esperándote como idiota casi una hora, por lo mínimo deberías darle una explicación.- dio resultado, el insulto no había sido especialmente duro, pero para ellos tenía un significado especial, pues toda palabra que fuera dirigido al otro, era, automáticamente, un insulto.

-Eres un imbecil, y tu sangre te la metes por donde no te pegue la luz del sol, cretino.- respondió ella, comenzando a alejarse por los terrenos del colegio, primera zona a revisar.

-Pues por lo menos, mi sangre es digna de meterse donde quiera, no diría lo mismo de otras, ¿verdad?

-Sabes muy bien, Malfoy que me tienen sin cuidado tus problemas con mi sangre, por mí, puede molestarte todo lo que quieras, es más, mientras más te repugne mejor.

- Tienes razón, el solo hecho de ese liquido corriendo por tus venas se me hace tan repulsivo que me enfermas… ¿A ti no?

-Jaja, que tierno, ¿te preocupas ahora por mi salud?- inquirió Hermione comenzando a enfadarse de verdad, según vio el, pues sus nudillos ya estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos.

-No me preocupo, solo pregunto, pues si te enfermas, tendré el placer y el atino de ponerle veneno a tu poción, para la enfermedad que te aqueje, ahorrándote caritativamente el tiempo de agonía.

-Jódete con tu caridad.- gruño ella secamente mientras pausaba su paso.

-No, pero sería una lastima, ¿te imaginas que te murieras ahoríta? Sería una pena que una chica se muriera virgen…- esas fueron las palabras, lo supo en los instantes después que su rostro fue impactado con la palma derecha de Hermione, se la sostuvo con reflejos adquiridos, antes de que se alejara mucho de su espacio personal, atrayendo a su dueña, invadiendo el territorio ajeno.- ¿o es que ya no eres virgen y no te importa morir?

-Ese no es tu problema imbecil mal parido, y suéltame antes de que lo lamentes…si soy o no soy virgen, es problema de mi vagina y no tuyo…- eso fue sorpresivo, hasta para ella. Draco abrió sus ojos un poco más, dejando mostrar su estupefacción en cada pupila.

Draco la halo más, y en el mismo movimiento la volteo, pegándola contra la pared del castillo cercano. Ella chillo por el dolor de su espalda al verse apretujada de repente, entre la roca fría del muro, y el cuerpo caliente en exceso del chico. No la beso, no todavía, quería disfrutar al máximo ese poder que tenía sin saber sobre el cuerpo de Hermione Granger, pues ella parecía por primera vez, estática y sin saber que hacer, con sus manos sin forcejear siquiera, aprisionadas sobre su cabeza, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, con la rodilla izquierda de Draco entre ellas.

Su respiración se agito mucho, era audible. Mientras el la observaba sin pestañear, ella se agito más, tal vez ¿excitándose? Interesante… paso su lengua por el cuello lleno del renovado sudor, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo. Se despego para ver el efecto en su rostro, mientras relamía su propio labio. Ella mordía su labio inferior por una comisura de lado, cerrando sus ojos, vulnerable, asustada, y sin duda, excitada.

Se pego más a ella. Sintiendo su pecho totalmente contra el propio, y sonrío de medio lado, al notar sus senos enormemente endurecidos, y sus pezones erectos por el placer que él, le producía. Fue inevitable. Agarro sus dos muñecas, con una sola mano suya, y bajo la otra hasta uno de los objetos de su admiración, pasando un solo dedo por sobre la tela en un movimiento circular por sobre este, endureciéndolos más.

Hermione jadeo sin poder resistirse, liberando su labio mordido de la tortura, dejándolo marcado, y al borde de la ruptura. Era una lastima, se dijo, dejar al pobre allí recién lastimado. Pasó su lengua experta sobre el, llevándose todo rastro del aliento restante de su dueña. Bajo más su mano, hasta llegar a la cintura delgada y temblorosa de la chica, la apretó contra él obligándola a sentir su virilidad en todo su esplendor. Ella contra todo pronostico, en vez de asustarse, gimió, demostrando y delatando su grado irreversible de excitación contenida, estaba claro que era virgen, pues nadie con alguna experiencia sexual se excitaría a ese punto con tan poco.

Sonrió, ¿era su primera vez? Pues él la haría valer, rodó sus dedos por la cintura de Hermione, apretándola de vez en cuando en su dirección, en un movimiento rápido abrió el botón que sujetaba el jean de la chica, ella ahogo un grito al verse siendo despojada lentamente de su orgullo, y de su ropa, pero mandó a la mierda la ropa, mandó a la mierda el orgullo, pues si todo esto del sexo se sentía tan bien, pues valía la pena.

Sus brazos comenzaron por fin a resistirse a su prisión, pero el verdugo no tenía la más mínima intención de liberarlos, no todavía al menos, así que para que ella desistiera de la idea la beso. Primero fue una mera unión de sus labios, luego estos se fueron masajeando, la lengua sedienta de Draco exigió más de su compañera, adentrándose en su boca, con suavidad, bebiendo hasta la última gota de aliento, pronto su vecina choco con ella, jugando dentro y fuera de los labios de los dos adolescentes en el medio del patio escolar.

Draco abrió el jean, le estorbaba para su propósito, lentamente con una sola mano, mientras se ocupaba de besar, y sostener las otras al mismo tiempo. Fue bajando la prenda de lado y lado, por sus caderas, hasta que estos reposaron en la mitad de sus muslos, los acaricio, eran del color exacto del caramelo tostado, provocaba lamerlos y saborearlos a ver si tenían el mismo sabor.

Hermione usaba una braguitas de color crema, ajustadas a su figura, y que a ojos expertos como los de él, era evidente el color más oscurecido en donde estaba el centro de su placer, mientras se deleitaba con la vista y su propia imaginación, ella gemía sin contacto alguno, totalmente fuera de control, Draco decidió acabar con su suplicio, y el de ella, poniéndose serio con la cuestión, beso de nuevo sus labios, pero solo por un momento, para luego bajar por su cuello hasta la altura de sus pechos, a los que beso, sin importarle la tela sobre ellos. Cuando sintió que ella ya no podía más, que temblaba en sus brazos, bajo sus dedos a su zona intima para darle verdadero placer.

Hermione tembló por completo, maldiciendo en voz alta; Draco la acarició aun más, presionando sus dedos, y abriéndose paso a un lado de la tela, para jugar sin restricciones. Al tacto directo de sus dedos sobre su punto sensible, Hermione tembló, por dentro y por fuera, y con unos pocos movimientos circulares sobre el, fue sintiendo una vibración en la parte baja de su vientre, encogió sus piernas, solo un poco, y hecho su cuello hacía atrás, en le momento en el que con movimientos más precisos y más rápidos y fuertes, Draco la llevo a su primer orgasmo. Pero no la dejo ni respirar, ni restablecer su cordura, pues inmediatamente en lo que Draco la vio estremecerse del placer provocado, hundió un dedo en su humedad, justo a tiempo para sentirla contraer por dentro, y rodear su dedo con sus jugos, comenzó a jugar allí, entrando y saliendo a su antojo, mientras ella temblaba y pedía a susurros que parara, "ya, ya" gemía, pero, él podía interpretar eso de muchas formas.

Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, agrego otro invasor a su tortura placentera, mientras ella gritaba ahora su nombre tras una, "Maldita sea" que solo le dio mas acción para el. Arrastraba hacía arriba sus dedos por su interior, mientras que con su pulgar estimulaba su punto exterior. Nuevamente la sintió contraerse alrededor de su índice y medio, humedeciéndose ahora hasta sus piernas.

Saco sus dedos, mirándola a los ojos, advirtiéndole sobre lo que se avecinaba sin palabras, y por fin libero sus brazos, mientras se lamía sus dedos saboreando sus jugos con placer mórbido, y disfrutando la sumisión a plenitud de Hermione que en lo que se vio liberada ataco su franela despiadadamente, pero antes incluso de que llegara hasta el final de su cometido se vio privada de la cordura al ser penetrada nuevamente. Y así seguía, mientras trataba de desvestir a Draco, y era llevada al éxtasis continuo.

Pero lo que Draco no tuvo en mente fue que en lo que empezaba a deshacerse de su propio jean, la campana escolar sonó, dando por finalizada la hora de vigilancia, y por lo tanto, más urgente que nunca debían entrar, pues la puertas se cerrarían en minutos, y no había vuelta atrás.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Hermione acomodo sus ropas antes de echar a andar hacia el castillo, Draco la siguió, mientras al tiempo abotonaba su camisa. Maldiciendo por lo alto.

Llegaron segundos antes de que se cerrara la puerta gigantesca del castillo, bajo la vista incriminatoría de Minerva McGonagal, que escoltaba la ida a sus dormitorios de todos los prefectos.

Draco le lanzo una ultima mirada a Hermione, antes de cruzar el pasillo hacía las mazmorras, ella lo miraba a su vez, con los iris nublados, sin rastro de superioridad y/u odio, recorriendo su cuerpo a la distancia con su mirar. Ella se volteo, con una sonrisa de medio lado, y siguió su caminar hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

Draco llego hasta la puerta de su propio cuarto varios minutos después, todavía agitado por lo sucedido esa noche, que por cierto, no sabia donde ni como clasificarlo, excepto por ser la experiencia más excitante de su vida, la rememoro por todo el camino, grabando detalles en su memoria, así que cuando se tiro en su cama tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación, no fue necesario bajar su vista a su entrepierna, para darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba, se quito la ropa con parsimonia, cerrando los ojos y recordando el cuerpo tembloroso de Hermione bajo sus manos, siendo llevada al orgasmos, bajo el solo accionar de sus dedos.

Ya desnudo se recostó en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo de esta, donde caían los doseles verdes y plateados que la cubrían. Dejo su imaginación volar de nuevo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría ella en la misma situación que él? Si claro que si, la había dejado verdaderamente mal, y tal vez en ese momento sus propias manos y sus propios dedos le estarían dando el placer que era reclamado por su vagina hinchada, e inundada por las mieles de sus orgasmos anteriores. ¿Cuántas veces se masturbaría? ¿Lo haría por el? ¿Pensaría en sus manos acariciándola? ¿En sus dedos penetrándola? ¿En su boca saboreándola? ¿Cuántas veces llegaría al orgasmo?

Un sube y baja en su propio sexo erecto era llevado bajo esos pensamientos, gimiendo intensamente a sabiendas claras y exactas de que ella estaba en lo mismo, exactamente en lo mismo, con una ultima inclinación de pelvis se vio llevado al éxtasis, llenándolo todo a su alrededor de sus propios fluidos personales, blancos y pegajosos, pero no le importo, se quedo así, disfrutando su orgasmo, su placer intimo y personal recién descubierto. Saboreando el regreso a la normalidad de su palpitar.

Cuando se sentía caer dormido, levanto su varita para desaparecer la evidencia. Era extraño, el Draco Malfoy nunca se había masturbado por ninguna chica, no por ninguna en particular, siempre que lo hacía era por el simple hecho de estar aburrido, y no tener a nadie a su lado, en el momento inmediato de su calentura, entonces se desahogaba.

Pero no ese día, ese día ella sola había provocado su erección, su excitación, y con todos sus pensamientos puestos en ella, calmo su sed de placer por si mismo. Era extraño.

Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez macabramente, con placer, la odiaba, oh si, como la odiaba…

Nota de la autora: espero que les alla gustado tanto leerla como a mi escribirla. 


End file.
